Le Reflet de tes yeux
by MargotFlower
Summary: Scorpius va mal, au plus profond de lui même. Une sortie et enfin une chanson peuvent redonner espoirs aux plus démunis. Le bonheur est éphémère, Scorpius l'apprendra à ses dépends. Fiction cadeau écrite pour MissGinnyWeasley qui me soutient beaucoup e


La Lune se reflétait doucement sur l'eau lisse de la piscine. Il faisait noir. Seul le reflet de la Lune émettait un peu de lumière. Un homme était assis là, sur le bord, et observait simplement le fond bleu de la piscine. Un bleu azur très beau. L'homme fit glisser ses doigts sur l'eau. Elle était fraîche. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce fond, de ce bleu. Il lui rappelait tellement _ses _yeux.

Il les avait croisé un soir de novembre. Il n'avait pas fait beau ce jour là. Le jeune homme avait encore passé sa journée chez lui, à ne rien faire. Il avait erré dans son appartement miteux et crasseux. Il vivait dans un coin malfamé remplis de dealeurs et de prostitués. Il restait terré dans sa chambre en fumant des joins. Il ne voyait personne, ne contactait personne. Il était seul, vraiment seul. Mais ce soir là il avait eu marre de rester enfermé et avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air en ville. Il avait pris une douche rapide et changé de vêtements. Les siens puaient la drogue et l'alcool. Il s'était regardé dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux blonds renforçaient le contraste entre sa peau blanche et ses cernes violettes. Il ne dormait plus. Il arrêta d'observer son reflet maladif et sortit précipitamment de chez lui.

Il avait marché pendant une bonne heure en observant les étoiles. Puis il avait aperçut un petit bar et avait décidé d'y entrer. C'était un petit endroit plutôt sympa. Cela le changeait complètement de chez lui. Il s'était posé au bar et avait commandé un double whisky pur feu. Le serveur l'avait regardé bizarrement. Ah mince il avait encore oublié qu'il était dans le Londres moldu. Il s'apprêtait à se corriger mais il n'eut pas le temps.

« Je pense que ce jeune homme est fatigué Sam, sers nous plutôt deux scotch avec glaçons s'il te plaît »

Le blond retourna sa tête rapidement et regarda la personne qui avait parlé. Sa respiration se coupa, son corps se paralysa. Il ne put détacher son regard de la personne. C'était une jeune femme. Il devait à peu près avoir le même âge. Ses cheveux roux étaient réunis en un natte qui tombait délicatement sur son épaule blanche. Elle n'était pas très grande. La robe qu'elle portait était aussi rouge que ses lèvres. Il leva alors sa tête et croisa son regard. Deux prunelles d'un bleu magnifique le fixaient. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de sa vie, d'aussi pur.

Il était enfermé dans sa contemplation mais la voix de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité.

« Bah alors, on a perdu sa langue ? »

Le jeune homme bafouilla quelque chose et la rousse ria. Même son rire était beau. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il voulu sortir de l'argent de sa poche pour payer les consommations mais elle le devança.

« Mets ça sur mon compte Sam, c'est moi qui offre ce soir. Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda t-elle simplement.

Le blond mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Scorpius » souffla t-il rapidement.

« Tiens donc c'est original comme prénom. Tu m'as l'air bien timide ! Moi c'est Rose. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Ne bouge pas d'ici je reviens dans quelques instants. » répliqua t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle filait déjà. Il la suivit des yeux et vit qu'elle s'installait sur la petite scène située au fond du bar. Sur cette scène trônait un piano blanc. Rose s'assit sur le siège et empoigna le micro.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » dit elle.

Les gens s'étaient retournés et lui avaient répondu avec chaleur. Rose sourit au public

« Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, je vais vous interpréter une chanson. Je pense que vous connaissez tous Elton John ? »

Le public acquiesça et elle continua.

« La chanson s'appelle Your Song. Je tiens à la dédier à une personne que je viens de rencontrer ce soir. Scorpius c'est pour toi. »

Le blond s'étrangla en entendant son nom et fixa la jeune fille d'un œil paniqué. Quand la jeune fille lui fit un signe de main il ne put répondre que faiblement. Les gens se retournaient vers lui. Mince, il détestait se faire remarquer.

Le serveur lui sourit et lui glissa quelques mots.

« Tu vas voir elle est surprenante ! Tu es un chanceux toi. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça. »

Scorpius déglutit difficilement et se concentra à nouveau sur la scène. Rose fit glisser ses doigts fins sur les touches blanches et commença à jouer. Le blond ne connaissait pas la chanson mais se laissa emporter par les notes et la voix de la jeune fille.

_**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside**_  
_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_  
_**I don't have much money, but boy if I did**_  
_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

Il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux. Sa voix était juste magnifique. Très claire. La musique emplissait toute la salle et plus personne ne parlait. Les serveurs aussi s'étaient arrêtés. Tout le monde observait cette jeune fille. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'elle. Quelque chose d'impressionnant.

_**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

Elle prononça cette dernière phrase en regardant le jeune homme fixement dans les yeux. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

**_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_**  
**_Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show_**  
**_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_**  
**_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_**

**_And you can tell everybody this is your song_**  
**_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_**  
**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_**  
**_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dès qu'elle eut terminée la chanson. Rose se leva et salua la salle. Elle quitta alors celle-ci et alla dans les coulisses pour se changer.

Scorpius n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise. Il essayait de se remémorer cet instant. Il gravait les paroles dans sa mémoire. Il avait ressentit quelque chose en l'écoutant chanter. Quelque chose de nouveau. Il la vit réapparaître après un moment. Elle avait remplacé sa robe par un jean noir et un pull en laine. Elle devait avoir froid. Elle lui sourit en s'approchant. Elle remercia Sam qui lui tendait un verre. Scorpius ne la lâchait pas du regard.

« Alors ça t'as plût ? » demanda t-elle en le regardant à son tour.

Mais aucun mot ne put sortir de la bouche du blond. Rose continuait à sourire.

« Ah je pense que oui vu ton air. Je dois filer Scorpius mais j'aimerai vraiment te revoir. Passe demain soir je serai encore là »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et s'en alla. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, elle était déjà partie. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Scorpius resta encore un moment et s'en alla tard dans la soirée. Quand il rentra chez lui il alla se mettre dans son lit. Il alluma un joint et observa le plafond pendant de longues minutes. Pourquoi cette fille s'intéressait à lui ? Il était banal, pas intéressant. Elle était le contraire de lui. Elle débordait de vie cela se voyait, lui pas du tout. Il était démoli de l'intérieur, complètement détruit. La vie n'avait pas était tendre avec lui. Son histoire était sombre. Il était né dans un environnement triste, fade. Son père n'avait jamais pu se remettre de ses fautes et avait sombré dans la dépression. Le seul rayon de soleil du petit garçon avait été sa mère. Elle l'avait aimé comme pas permis, lui avait procuré du bonheur et de l'affection. Mais elle était décédée quelques années plus tard d'une grave maladie. Le père de Scorpius ne s'en était jamais remis et s'était suicidé. Le jeune homme avait hérité de la fortune de sa famille à 21. Il avait échoué dans ses études et avait peu à peu sombré dans la drogue. Personne n'avait été là pour le relever. Il avait gaspillé son argent en achetant ses doses. Il n'y avait rien de plus puissant et libérateur que la drogue moldue à ses yeux. Il s'était coupé du monde magique dans lequel il vivait autrefois et avait trouvé un petit appartement dans un endroit insalubre. Mais il s'en moquait, il se moquait de tout à vrai dire. Il se laissait dépérir petit à petit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rose l'avait remarqué. Mais il comptait bien la revoir à nouveau. Il s'endormit en pensant à elle.

Le lendemain soir il était retourné au bar après n'avoir rien fait de sa journée. Il l'avait à nouveau vu et elle avait était très contente de sa présence. Il était alors la voir tous les soirs pendant trois mois. Il l'avait écouté chanter pendant trois mois. Ils avaient progressivement appris à se connaître. Elle s'appelait donc Rose Weasley et avait 22 ans comme lui. Elle était allée à Poudlard comme lui. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu. C'était une brillante élève qui réussissait ses études. Elle voulait devenir journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Cependant tout avait basculé le jour où son père avait été tué au cours d'une de ses missions d'auror. Sa mère n'avait plus jamais été la même et était morte quelques années plus tard, de chagrin. Cependant la jeune fille ne s'était pas laissée abattre. Elle s'était trouvée un travail pour payer ses factures. Elle avait déménagé dans le Londres moldu et s'occupait de son petit frère Hugo. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se laisse aller alors elle l'avait prit sous son aile. Ils étaient très soudés. Elle aimait beaucoup chanter et avait un vrai don pour cela. Cela la soulageait.

Scorpius la trouvait vraiment forte et elle l'impressionnait vraiment. C'était une battante. Contrairement à lui elle croquait la vie à pleines dents et profitait un maximum de chaque moment.

Elle avait fini son service alors ils étaient allés se balader dans un petit parc près de chez elle. Ils avaient acheté deux grosses glaces avant d'aller s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche. Ils observaient calmement le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient beaucoup. Rose aimait beaucoup les étoiles.

« Dis Scorpius, ça fait maintenant trois mois que je te connais. On a beaucoup parlé de ma vie mais la tienne est restée en suspend. Tu sais je vois bien que tu es seul. Ca se voit tout de suite. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai remarqué ce soir là. J'ai pu lire la tristesse dans tes yeux, la même que ma mère portait en elle quand mon père est mort. J'ai envie de t'aider Scorpius. Tu peux me parler si tu en as envie. »

Les yeux du blond se remplirent de larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. L'image de sa mère se forma dans son esprit et il se mit dos à Rose. Celle-ci se releva alors, inquiète. Elle se plaça devant le blond. Celui-ci avait caché sa tête dans ses mains et pleurait silencieusement. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus pleuré mais les paroles de Rose l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui-même. Il se sentait lâche et faible. Il n'avait pas réussit à se relever comme elle. Il se laissait aller depuis des années sans rien faire. Il se dégoûtait tellement.

Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scorpius avait réagit comme ça mais elle se sentait coupable. Elle prit alors le blond dans ses bras. Scorpius répondit à son étreinte et la serra du plus fort qu'il put, se raccrochant à elle de toutes ses forces. Et enfin, il se laissa aller. Il pleura toute sa souffrance et son malheur, la tête enfouie dans les boucles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le berçait tout doucement, lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle caressait des cheveux blonds avec délicatesse. Scorpius huma son odeur et se calma progressivement. Dès qu'il fut calmer il releva la tête, plongea son regard dans les iris bleues de Rose et respira un grand coup. Il lui raconta alors tout, toute sa vie, sa misérable existence. Il lui parla de son père, de sa dépression, de sa mère et sa maladie, de la drogue, de l'alcool, de l'appartement miteux, de sa triste enfance, de l'amour de sa mère, de sa rencontre avec elle dans le bar. Rose l'écouta calmement s'en le couper. Quand elle eut finit elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, se releva et lui tendit la main. Scorpius l'attrapa avec surprise et se leva à son tour.

Durant le trajet personne ne parla. Rose tenait fermement la main de Scorpius. Il la trouvait douce et chaude. Il aimait ce simple contact. Rose lui demanda de le conduire chez lui. Il hésita au début mais devant le regard de Rose il accepta. Ils arrivèrent chez lui tard dans la soirée. Rose eut envie de vomir en voyant dans quel environnement vivait Scorpius. Elle ne supportait pas cet appartement.

« Prends tes affaires Scorpius. Toutes tes affaires, absolument tout. Sauf la drogue. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vas venir habiter chez moi. Je ne te laisserai pas ici il en est hors de question. Tu vas t'en sortir, on va s'en sortir. Ensembles. »

Sa voix fusa, nette mais dure. Scorpius la regarda, perdu. Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas elle empoigna vivement une valise qui traînait sur une étagère pourrie. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement et prit tout ce qu'elle jugea nécessaire. Scorpius la regarda pendant tout ce temps sans bouger mais la jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle savait que cela allait bouleverser la vie du jeune homme mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser ici. Au bout d'une heure elle avait fini. Elle empoigna les sachets de drogues et les brûla dans la poubelle. Puis à l'aide de sa baguette elle éteignit le feu. C'était la première fois que Scorpius la voyait utiliser la magie. Il se sentit vide tout à coup. Rose s'approcha alors de lui et releva le menton du jeune homme.

« C'est fini tout ça maintenant. On va partir. Commencer une nouvelle vie. Tu en as besoin. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » dit-elle

Elle encercla le buste du jeune homme de ses bras en enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte et passa ses bras derrière le cou de la rousse. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Rose habitait dans un petit quartier tranquille de Londres, côté moldu. Il était plutôt bien situé et le voisinage était sympathique. L'atmosphère était complètement différente. C'était chaleureux et … bienveillant. Rose habitait un petit appartement au troisième étage. Dès que Scorpius entra dedans il fut surpris de voir la disposition de la pièce principale. C'était décoré simplement. Les murs étaient couleur taupe et des meubles d'un blanc nacré étaient disposés de façon harmonieuse. Le canapé aussi était blanc et Scorpius put apercevoir une télévision dans un coin de la pièce. Mais surtout c'était très propre. A l'opposé de son appartement miteux. Scorpius fit le tour de la pièce et vit que la jeune femme avait accroché un bon nombre de cadres photos. Les visages souriants mirent en confiance Scorpius. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans un endroit que celui-ci. Il était à l'image de Rose, tout à fait bluffant.

Rose l'entraîna alors plus loin dans une petite pièce aux couleurs vives. C'était la chambre de celle-ci. Tout aussi chaleureuse que la pièce principale. Rose retira les affaires de la valise et les disposa dans la chambre. Elle dit alors à Scorpius d'aller prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps elle alla préparer quelque chose à grignoter. Le blond semblait épuisé. Dès que le jeune homme fut sorti de la douche, elle lui passa des vêtements propres et l'emmena manger. Ils allèrent ensuite s'allonger en silence dans le lit de Rose. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Scorpius ouvrit alors doucement la bouche mais il ne trouva pas les mots.

« Rose, je,je… » bafouilla t-il

Mais la rousse le stoppa en mettant son doigt sur la bouche du blond. Elle attrapa sa tête et la mit sur sa poitrine. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux. Scorpius enserra sa taille et écouta les battements de son cœur, ils étaient rapides. Ils s'endormirent bientôt, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les événements étaient passés. Rose avait emmené Scorpius consulter un médicomage pour soigner ses addictions. C'était dur pour lui mais il y arrivait grâce à Rose. Elle lui avait trouvé un boulot dans son bar. Il était serveur le jour et barman la nuit. Ils aimaient travailler ensembles. Il gagnait de l'argent c'était le principal. Il essayait de s'en sortir petit à petit. Il avait rencontré le frère de Rose et s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui. Le week-end Rose et Scorpius s'enfermaient dans la chambre de celle-ci. Ils regardaient des films, mangeaient n'importe quoi, discutaient. Ils se blottissaient et n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Rose faisait rire Scorpius. C'était encore nouveau pour lui. Il émergeait petit à petit de sa léthargie habituelle. Il recommençait à vivre doucement. Elle était là pour lui et le soutenait à chaque épreuve. Scorpius recommençait à dormir, il mangeait normalement et reprenait peu à peu du poids. Son visage était moins creusé et il paraissait plus serein.

Un soir ils étaient rentrés tous les deux du travail. Ils avaient un peu bu et étaient gais. Hugo était sorti avec des amis. Ils étaient donc seuls. Rose avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement et des éclats de rire fusèrent.

« Non mais tu as vu comment il me regardait celui là ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus. Heureusement que tu étais là toi. Mon héros ! » dit Rose

Elle éclata de rire et lui aussi. Il aimait la voir comme ça, vivante. Elle était belle. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer ses lèvres. Il arrêta de rire, il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Rose vit qu'il ne riait plus et se stoppa aussi. Elle le regardait avec un regard surpris.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton ? » demanda t-elle.

Scorpius ne répondit pas et la plaqua contre le mur. Il s'appuya contre elle, voulant la sentir encore plus. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Rose se mordit la lèvre. Et puis tout à coup elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce n'était pas tendre. C'était bestial, sauvage. Scorpius serra la taille fine de la jeune femme entre ses puissantes mains et celle-ci fourra ses doigts dans la chevelure du jeune homme. C'était meilleur que la drogue, que l'alcool. C'était pur, fort et jouissif. Ils se dévoraient littéralement. Scorpius embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du cou de Rose. Il déversait toute sa frustration et son malheur sur sa peau. Elle gémit contre ses caresses. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Elle se sépara du jeune homme essoufflée et l'entraîna rapidement dans la salle de bain. Ils se déshabillèrent tout en se dévorant des yeux. Ils entrèrent dans la douche et firent couler l'eau sur eux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, se caressèrent, se découvrirent. Ils firent l'amour passionnément ce soir là. Ils n'étaient plus que de corps qui avaient fusionné.

Quelques semaines plus tard Rose sortit précipitamment de la scène du bar pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Scorpius n'avait rien remarqué vu qu'il était à l'arrière du bar, déchargeant les cartons. Ils étaient à présent en couple. Ils ne se lâchaient pas, se disputant parfois mais finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Ils formaient un de ces couples sans histoire. La routine ne faisait pas partie de leur quotidien. Rose surprenait toujours le jeune homme avec le temps. Elle l'emmenait voir des endroits insolites. Il redécouvrait la magie aussi avec elle. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine durant des heures entières dans leur grand lit. Rose lui chantait des chansons. Il lui faisait l'amour et elle rechantait pour lui. Elle riait toujours et entraînait avec elle le blond. Elle plongeait sous la couette et embrassait Scorpius d'une douceur extrême. Elle dégageait une grande sensualité. Ses lèvres rouges carmin glissaient sur la peau du jeune homme, elles étaient faites pour ça. Scorpius sourit en pensant à cela. Il était heureux. Il vit Sam ouvrir la porte brusquement.

« Scorpius dépêche toi de rentrer à l'intérieur ! Rose a fait un malaise on a appelé les pompiers. » cria celui-ci.

Scorpius lâcha les cartons et se rua à l'intérieur du bar. Il alla aux côtés de Rose et attendit, en étant mort d'inquiétude, les urgences.

Il se retrouva quelques heures plus tard dans les couloirs blancs d'un hôpital moldu. Il attendait les médecins et était totalement paniqué. Un médecin arriva bientôt lui disant de le suivre. Il pénétra dans une petite chambre. Elle était allongée et sourit quand elle vit le blond. Il s'installa à son chevet et embrassa ses mains. Ils fixèrent alors tous les deux le médecin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela va devenir fréquent maintenant. » dit-il en souriant.

Les deux amants ne comprenaient pas.

« Félicitations mademoiselle ! Vous êtes enceinte ! » reprit-il avant de sortir.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Enceinte ? Rose l'observa et fondit en larmes. Elle était épuisée. Il se mit alors sur le lit et la serra contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux.

« Ne pleure pas Rose on va s'en sortir. » dit-il, la voix tremblante.

« Je suis heureuse Scorpius, vraiment mais totalement terrifiée. Tu te rends compte ? On va être parents ! Je porte un bébé ! » répondit-elle vivement.

Le blond resserra son étreinte et embrassa la jeune femme avec amour.

« Je t'aime Rose, je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui importe »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus fort.

Les mois défilaient rapidement. Scorpius ne voyait pas le temps passer. Rose était bientôt au terme de sa grossesse et cela se passait plutôt bien. Elle avait arrêté de travailler et se reposer tranquillement à la maison. Scorpius s'occupait beaucoup d'elle-même si elle n'était pas facile. Elle avait des envies farfelues et en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Scorpius. Ce dernier aimait le contact avec le ventre rebondit de sa femme. Il était ému de sentir la vie contre la paume de sa main. Ils s'étaient mariés au mois d'avril. La réception s'était passée dans un grand jardin. La famille et les amis de la jeune femme étaient présents. Rose avait été magnifique dans sa longue robe blanche, épousant ses formes de femme enceinte. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un élégant chignon. Elle portait peu de maquillage. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi rayonnante. Scorpius était comblé. Ils avaient emménagé dans une petite maison à la campagne. Ils voulaient élever leur enfant dans un environnement sain, loin de leur malheur passé. Scorpius avait reprit goût à la vie grâce à Rose. Il avait retrouvé une vie sociable et affective stable, une activité professionnelle. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le cousin de Rose, Albus. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Rose et Scorpius préparaient méticuleusement l'arrivée du bébé. Ils avaient déjà acheté le nécessaire. Ce soir là Albus et sa femme étaient venus manger à la maison. Ils profitaient donc de la douce soirée d'été. Le repas avait été bon et ils étaient tous repus. Les hommes riaient et les femmes bavardaient tranquillement du bébé. Rose se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et emporta les verres avec elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle s'écroula au sol. Elle hurlait en se tenant le ventre, du sang coulait entre ses jambes. Scorpius se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa rapidement. Il cala sa tête contre son torse et hurla à Albus d'appeler une ambulance. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps alors celui-ci décida de tous les faire transplaner à Sainte Mangouste. Scorpius pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux de sa femme. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passa. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il se retrouva une deuxième fois dans un hôpital, magique cette fois ci, attendant encore de savoir ce qui arrivait à Rose. La peur lui retournait le ventre. Il faisait les cents pas. Albus essayait de le calmer en vain. Après un long moment d'attente un médicomage arriva enfin. Scorpius se précipita vers lui. Le vieil homme lui parla calmement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur. Votre femme n'a pas survécu. Elle a fait une hémorragie et a préféré laisser la vie sauve à votre bébé. Vous avez une magnifique petite fille. »

Mais Scorpius ne put assimiler toute autre information. Ce n'était pas possible pas elle, pas Rose. Il se mit alors à hurler comme un fou. Il avait besoin d'air. Il voulait sortir de cet hôpital rapidement. Il étouffait. Albus courut après lui tendit que sa femme, bouleversée, se dirigea vers la chambre de la défunte.

Scorpius hurla de tout son être. Les gens le regardaient, affolés, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il devenait fou, complètement fou, aveuglé par la rage et la tristesse. Affaibli par cette nouvelle. Toute la souffrance qui était partie en un an grâce à Rose venait de revenir d'un seul coup, encore plus forte qu'avant. Elle lui broyait les entrailles et le cœur. Il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait. La femme qui l'avait fait revivre était partie à son tour. Les larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues et s'écrasaient durement contre le sol en béton. La vue de Scorpius était brouillée. Il ne pouvait plus penser ni respirer. Son bonheur s'était envolé encore une fois, défaisant tout sur son passage. La douleur était là, extrême et terriblement puissante. En une fraction de seconde elle avait dévasté le corps du jeune homme. C'était malsain, totalement malsain. Le poids de son coprs le faisait chuter au sol. Il redevenait cet être misérable d'autrefois. La plaie béante en lui s'était ré ouverte pour mieux saigner. Abondement. Avec profusion.

Scorpius continuait à observer le fond bleu de cette piscine. Elle appartenait à Albus. Après ces événements il s'était réfugié chez lui. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens et rien ne pourrait le sauver.

Elle lui manquait tellement. Son odeur, sa peau, son sourire mais surtout ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux. Il serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il se leva doucement et ramassa les pierres qu'il avait amenées avec lui. Il les mit tranquillement dans ses poches, une par une. Le son des pierres résonnait dans la nuit. Dès qu'il eut fini il s'avança près des marches de la piscine. Il rentra lentement dans l'eau. Il se laissa entraîner dans le fond de la piscine. Il plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Celle-ci l'entourait. Il se sentait tout à coup bien. Il ne pensait plus à rien, se contentant d'observer le fond, encore le fond. Il revit alors sans cesse les yeux de Rose. Il voulait que sa souffrance s'arrête pour de bon. Il se laissa couler, les pierres l'empêchant de remonter. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Puis tout à coup il pensa à son bébé. Sa petite fille. Il allait l'abandonner et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être coupable. Elle allait perdre ses deux parents et serait orpheline. Mais il n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie. Il voulait mieux pour elle. Il était finalement comme son père à lui. Lâche. Il espérait qu'au fond elle pourrait lui pardonner plus tard. Il revit alors son regard. Elle avait celui de sa mère. Puis il ne pensa plus à rien. Son corps devenait lourd.

Après de longues minutes, il sentit un bras l'arracher de l'eau et une personne crier. Mais il ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux, l'eau avait rempli ses poumons pour ne plus en sortir. C'était terminé. Libéré de toutes souffrances.

**11 ans plus tard**

Une petite fille était assise près d'un grand chêne et observait la nature qui l'entourait. Elle était vraiment jolie. De longues et lourdes boucles blondes retombaient sur ses fragiles épaules. Sa petite robe en coton flottait légèrement. Elle avait les genoux repliés et sa tête était posée dessus. Aujourd'hui il faisait beau mais son petit cœur était emplit de tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas s'amuser avec les enfants de son parrain qu'elle appréciait beaucoup pourtant. Aujourd'hui elle avait 11 ans mais elle n'était pas joyeuse.

« Amy pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Tu devrais t'amuser. C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui. »

Elle leva les yeux en entendant cette voix grave. C'était celle de son parrain Albus. L'homme qui s'occupait d'elle depuis sa naissance. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire la fête vraiment pas. Albus se cala à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu es triste Amy ? Tu peux tout me dire » dit-il doucement.

« J'ai onze ans aujourd'hui. Et je ne suis pas bête. Cela fait onze ans que mes parents sont morts. Je n'ai pas envie de fêter ce jour maintenant que je suis grande. J'aurai tellement aimé les connaître. Mais non. Alors je préfère rester ici contre mon arbre. Mon arbre à moi. Lui au moins il est là. Il me protège.» répondit la petite fille.

Le cœur d'Albus se fendit en entendant cela. Il savait bien que ce jour allait arriver. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas si vite. Cette petite était vraiment très intelligente. Il sentait qu'elle commençait à devenir triste au fil des années. Sa tristesse était palpable. La mélancolie était présente chez cette petite fille qui n'avait pourtant que 11 ans. Elle ressemblait à son père.

« Tu sais Amy, tes parents étaient les plus merveilleuses personnes que je connaisse. Ils n'ont pas eu de chance dans leurs vies mais sache que toi tu étais leur bonheur. Ta maman était une femme extrêmement courageuse. C'est elle qui a aidé ton papa à s'en sortir. C'était un homme très triste. Ta maman l'a aidé du mieux qu'elle a pu. Mais sa mort a été terrible pour lui. Il t'a aimé pourtant. C'est lui qui t'a donné ce prénom. Seulement il n'était pas assez fort pour lutter seul. Tu comprendras un jour. Si tu veux je peux t'emmener sur leur tombe. Tu pourras leur parler. Mais sèche ces larmes. Ne sois pas triste tu as la vie devant toi. Je te montrerai qu'on peut être heureux. Regarde ton arbre. Il est fort, solide. Tout comme toi. Il résiste aux saisons et au temps avec courage. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il le fait. Tu dois avancer toi aussi. Tes parents font et feront toujours partis de toi. Ils sont semblables aux racines de l'arbre, encrés en toi. Viens maintenant.»

La petite fille releva sa tête et contempla son parrain, une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Les mêmes yeux bleus. Elle se leva, embrassa la joue de son parrain et cueillit des fleurs. Ils partirent ensuite tous les deux en direction du cimetière. C'était un petit cimetière de campagne, situé dans un endroit paisible, propice à la paix. Celle que Scorpius n'avait plus jamais retrouvée après la mort de sa femme.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et malgré la flagrante ressemblance avec son père, Albus avait pu

voir dans le regard d'Amy le reflet de l'âme de Rose. Les épis de maïs, les coquelicots et l'herbe vacillaient sous l'impulsion du vent. Cette petite était un mélange parfait de ses parents. Les rayons du soleil caressèrent la nuque de la petite fille. Simplement, chaleureusement.


End file.
